Etangled Heart
by punchjongin
Summary: Kim Jongin, mahasiswa biasa yang di jauhi karena penampilannya, juga seorang pewaris tunggal Doosan Group yang selalu menyembunyikan identitas dibalik kaki tangan keluarganya. Ketika dia dihadapkan oleh seseorang dari masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya berubah. Apakah dia akan bertahan dengan dendamnya atau justru menguburnya dalam-dalam? HUNKAI - EXO CH 3 UP - Fluff - Drama
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**Etangled Heart**

By **punchjongin**

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – other**

**Fluff - Drama  
><strong>

Disclaimer** : I don't own all character used in fanfiction, but story is mine. I don't know them and I have no idea of their sexual orientation. There are just stories about Boys Love.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>_** :** Jongin hanya mengetahui bagaimana cara berpura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi wajah orang lain yang meliriknya, tidak mendengar apa perkataan orang lain terhadapnya. Itu caranya bertahan hidup. Dan, seorang Oh Sehun, mahasiswa pindahan datang, lebih sialnya, Sehun menjadi teman sekamar Jongin._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Apakah kursi ini kosong?"

Jongin menengadah, seorang lelaki dengan senyum tipis yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan baki berisi menu makan siang yang penuh dengan makanan. Dia berambut cokelat sedikit ikal dan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan jacket hitam.

Seketika, Jongin meletakkan sendok di atas baki dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker.

"Tidak," kata Jongin dari balik maskernya.

Tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jongin, bukannya mencari kursi lain, lelaki itu menaruh menu makan siang di atas meja, menjatuhkan tas punggung di lantai, dan duduk di hadapan Jongin. Matanya bersinar gembira ketika melihat lelehan keju di atas pastanya.

"Ugh…" katanya setelah menyuapkan suapan pertamanya. "Kampus ini memiliki menu makanan yang enak ya, hyung?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya."

"Namaku Oh Sehun, siapa namamu, hyung?" tanya Sehun menggebu.

"Jongin."

"Sehun!" seorang perempuan datang mendekati meja dan membawa baki. "Kenapa kau duduk disini? Ayo kembali ke meja."

"Disana terlalu ramai," Sehun menjawab, "Duduklah disini, masih ada kursi kosong."

Perempuan berambut pendek seleher itu terlihat bingung beberapa saat. Lalu menggeleng, "Tidak perlu," ujar perempuan itu, pergi.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, dan mengambil suapan keduanya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak makan?" tanya Sehun, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku menunggumu selesai makan, dulu."

Alis Sehun berkerut. Sehun meletakkan sendoknya di atas baki, "Kenapa harus menungguku selesai makan?" Sehun melanjutkan, "Lepas maskernya dan kita makan bersama hyung."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"Kenapa? Apakah hyung sedang sakit?" Sehun berkata sedetik kemudian, "Daya tahanku bagus. Aku tidak akan mudah tertular penyakit."

"Kau akan terkejut jika aku melepas masker."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun. Setelah beberapa berpikir, ia menaikkan sedikit masker yang menutupi mulutnya, dan menunduk. Mencoba mengambil satu suapan dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dengan kesulitan.

Sehun risih melihat itu, ia dengan lancang, menarik satu tali pada telinga Jongin dan melepaskan masker itu. Terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun, Jongin menengadah menatap Sehun dengan kilatan tidak suka.

Mata Sehun terbelalak sempurna, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, perasaan bersalah hinggap pada dirinya setelah melihat wajah Jongin. Wajah dengan luka bakar dan bekas jahitan memanjang dari pipi hingga dagu, panjang dan lebar.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan terkejut melihat wajahku," pekik Jongin. Kemudian, ia merebut kembali maskernya dan memakainya dengan cekatan. Setelah memastikan sebagian wajahnya tertutupi, ia menyambar tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari meja tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah gedung asramamu dan kamarmu berada pada lantai 3. Jika kau ingin berkeliling, teman sekamarmu akan memberitahu."

Sehun mengikuti Ahn songsaenim berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan asrama yang di khususkan oleh mahasiswa kampus ini.

Ketika memasuki ballroom asrama, Sehun dapat melihat pohon natal yang menyambutnya tepat di tengah ballroom. Mereka menggunakan tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 3. Setelah mereka menyusuri lorong kecil, Ahn songsaenim menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar nomor 309.

"Ini adalah kamarmu. Lantai 3, kamar nomor 309. Dan passwordnya, sudah tertera pada halaman belakang di buku kesiswaanmu," Ahn songsaenim berbicara sembari membuka pintu dengan memencet password dan membuka pintu.

Ketika mereka berada di dalam ruangan, mata Sehun menelusuri setiap sudut dengan teliti. Ada dua ranjang yang berseberangan.

"Kau memiliki teman sekamar dan aku sudah memberitahunya jika ia mendapat teman sekamar. Jika kau mengalami kesulitan, dia bisa membimbingmu."

Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya, "Apakah dia juga satu angkatan denganku?"

Ahn songsaenim berbalik menghadap Sehun dan mengangguk, "Tentu. Dia satu angkatan denganmu, tetapi satu tahun lebih tua darimu. Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya setelah dia datang." Ahn songsaenim memberikan kartu kunci masuk pada Sehun, Sehun menerimanya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa mendatangi ruanganku. Jongin akan mengatarmu ke ruanganku."

Sehun tersentak, "Ye?"

Ahn songsaenim mengulang kata-katanya, "Kim Jongin, teman sekamarmu, akan mengatarmu ke ruanganku jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"K-Kim Jongin? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Sehun. Teman sekamarmu bernama Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

Tadinya, Sehun ingin berkeliling sekitar asramanya. Namun, ia hingga saat ini masih berdiri di depan jendela, mengunggu teman sekamarnya datang. Sudah 1 jam Sehun tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya mengecek panggilan terakhir pada ponselnya dan bergulung di ranjangnya.

Ketika suara password pintu kamarnya dipencet, Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Dari balik pintu terbuka, seorang lelaki dengan mengenakan penutup kepala dan jaket tebal memunggunginya untuk menutup pintu.

Sehun berbalik dan mata mereka bertemu. Mata Jongin membulat melihat senyum tipis di wajah Sehun.

Sehun tidak terlalu dapat membaca ekspresi Jongin karena hanya matanya yang tidak tertutup oleh masker dan rambutnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Lalu, Jongin memutus kontak mata itu dengan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, dan meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di samping meja belajarnya. Mereka dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah Jongin yang tengah menyalakan laptopnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang Jongin.

Sehun angkat suara, "Hai. Kita bertemu lagi, hyung."

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Sehun tertawa sedikit untuk mengusir kecanggungan, "Aku tidak menyangka hyung menjadi teman sekamarku."

"Ya," jawab Jongin singkat.

Ketika Sehun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan seksama, ia tersenyum pada Jongin, "Hyung tidak risih memakai masker terus?"

"Tidak," Jongin kembali menatap layar laptop yang menyala. Mengetik sebuah passoword disana dan membuka applikasi game.

Sehun sedikit menggaruk rambutnya. "Aku ingin minta maaf tentang kejadian di kantin tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hany…."

Jongin memotong perkataan Sehun, "Hanya terkejut."

Kening Sehun berkerut dua garis, "Ne?" ia mencondongkan badannya pada Jongin.

Setelah membuang napasnya, Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Kau hanya terkejut. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan jangan menggangguku lagi."

Tanpa melepas pakaian dan masker, Jongin berkutat dengan game online dihadapannya. Namun, baru beberapa saat ia memainkan counter strike online, pandangan Sehun membuat Jongin risih, ia bertanya "Apa lagi?"

"Ahn songsaenim berkata, hyung akan mengantarkan aku berkeliling asrama. Jadi kapan hyung akan mengajakku berkeliling?"

Jongin tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun. Jemarinya masih sibuk di atas keyboard, menggerakkan kontrol untuk gamenya.

"Bisakah aku memintamu untuk mengajakku berkeliling?" pinta Sehun dengan penuh keraguan.

"Tidak."

"Aku akan mentraktirmu kopi," Sehun mencoba membuat tawaran yang menguntungkan.

"Aku tidak suka kopi," jawab Jongin tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Sehun memikirkan hal lain, "Bagaimana dengan ramen?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Cokelat? Kue? Rokok? Soju?" runtut Sehun.

Jongin geram dengan perkataan Sehun. Ia membanting mousenya dan menoleh pada Sehun.

Tatapan Jongin tajam, membuat Sehun terkejut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu, "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kau bisa melakukan itu dengan temanmu."

"Tetapi hyung juga temanku," sanggah Sehun.

Jongin mendengus kesal dari balik maskernya, "Seseorang yang berbicara denganmu di kantin."

"Oh. Irene?" Sehun meyakinkan.

"Siapapun itu," balas Jongin dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana letak asrama perempuan. Kalaupun aku tahu, aku akan tetap memintamu karena Ahn songsaenim sudah memberimu tanggung jawab itu," sanggah Sehun menggebu.

Kali ini, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau bisa pindah kamar jika kau tidak menyukai aku melakukannya."

Lagi, Sehun melakukan pembelaan, "Bukan begitu. Tapi… Ahn songsa…"

"Oh Sehun," Jongin memotong perkataan Sehun, "Please. Jangan ganggu aku. Arraseo? Walau kita ini teman sekamar, kita urusi urusan masing-masing, jangan ikut campur. Atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari kamar ini," kata Jongin dengan nada mengancam.

Wajah Sehun merah padam, lalu ia beranjak dan berdiri di dekat meja belajar Jongin, "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, hyung. Oh Sehun tidak akan mencampuri urusan Kim Jongin. Tidak untuk sesuatu apapun itu yang buruk yang akan terjadi," Sehun keluar, pergi.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun tidak memakan kata-katanya. Walau ini sudah 3 hari sejak dia dan Jongin menjadi teman sekamar, namun mereka tidak saling bicara sedikitpun. Beruntung, jadwal kuliah Sehun lumayan padat, sehingga, ia mempunyai alasan untuk tidak cepat ke kamarnya, tidak mempedulikan Jongin.

Ketika pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu pun, Jongin akan segera memutuskan kontak itu. Dan selama 3 hari, Sehun tidak melihat Jongin membiarkan seluruh wajahnya terlihat, sedikitpun. Jongin selalu menggunakan masker atau menutupi dengan syal tebal. Saat tidur, Jongin akan menutupi wajah dengan selimut dan membelakangi ranjang Sehun. Tingkah laku Jongin, sedikit banyak menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang memilih pertemanan berdasarkan kekurangan orang lain.

Sehun membaca buku literature di atas ranjang. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, matanya tak berpaling dari buku itu sedikitpun. Tetapi, malam ini ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca buku kesukaannya. Sosok Jongin terbayang samar-samar di depan matanya. Kepalanya seakan-akan diliputi kabut, keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi kabur. Ia menutup buku literature dan meletakkan di pangkuan.

Sehun meraih gelas berisi kopi dan mengecapnya beberapa kali. Memegangi gelas tersebut di pangkuannya dengan sesekali meneguk satu atau dua tegukan. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak menyukai kopi. Mungkin, bagi semua orang, kopi dapat mengurangi rasa kantuk, tetapi, tidak untuk Sehun. Sehun dengan mudahnya tertidur, dan dengan mudahnya ia terbangun oleh suara berisik apapun.

Malam ini ia meminum kopi, agar dirinya terjaga ketika Jongin masuk kamar. Sudah 2 hari belakangan, Jongin akan meninggalkan kamar sore hari dan akan pulang tengah malam. Sehun mengetahuinya karena ia terbangun ketika Jongin berusaha untuk membuka pintu dengan password.

Sehun menyukai berteman dengan siapapun. Ia sangat suka bertemu dengan orang baru dan berinteraksi. Tetapi, baru pertama kali, seseorang menolak pertemanan secara terang-terangan.

Sehun menoleh ke arah jendela, ketika mendengar suara gesekan benda dibalik jendela yang tertutup. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Jongin yang berusaha untuk memasuki kamarnya dengan masuk melalui jendela. Sehun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dia dapat memanjat hingga lantai 3?

Dalam cahaya yang kurang, Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang melompat sisi jendela dengan cepat, sepertinya, dia sering melakukan itu.

Ketika Jongin berjalan menuju ranjangnya, ia dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang tengah menatapnya. Namun, Jongin segera mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa berkata apapun.

Sehun menghela napas, ia meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi dan buku literaturnya di meja kecil samping ranjangnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menarik selimut hingga dadanya dan memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin keluar dengan mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos hitam longgar. Tak lama, ia merebahkan diri di ranjang, bergerak membelakangi Sehun dan mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Selimut biru Sehun tersingkap ketika Sehun mendengar suara dengkuran, perlahan, Sehun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjang Jongin. Tangan kanannya berayun di depan wajah Jongin. Sehun tersenyum, setelah memastikan Jongin tertidur pulas. Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya, ke telinga Jongin,

"Jaljayo, Jongin-hyung" lirihnya.

Ini kali pertamanya, Sehun terjaga karena secangkir kopi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Jongin yang memakai masker, terinspirasi dari Korean Horror: Mourning Grave dan bukan re:make. Bisa dilihat film tersebut jika penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**Review juseyo?**

**Jika respon bagus, saya akan melanjutkan.**

**.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Etangled Heart**

By **punchjongin**

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – other**

**Fluff - Drama  
><strong>

Disclaimer** : I don't own all character used in fanfiction, but story is mine. I don't know them and I have no idea of their sexual orientation. There are just stories about Boys Love.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>_** :** Jongin hanya mengetahui bagaimana cara berpura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi wajah orang lain yang meliriknya, tidak mendengar apa perkataan orang lain terhadapnya. Itu caranya bertahan hidup. Dan, seorang Oh Sehun, mahasiswa pindahan datang, lebih sialnya, Sehun menjadi teman sekamar Jongin._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**.**

Udara dingin melanda negeri akhir tahun ini dengan penurunan suhu yang cepat. Salju pertama musim ini jatuh pada 23 Desember malam hari, satu hari tepat sebelum malam natal. Salju pertama turun meninggalkan orang yang sedang menikmati renyah daun musim gugur dengan bingung. Orang yang sedang membeli keperluan malam natal mereka harus rela melawan dinginnya udara dingin pada turunnya salju pertama.

Dini hari pada malam natal, Sehun merasakan hawa yang membekukan seluruh badannya masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar. Ia meringkuk kedinginan meskipun sweater rajut dan selimut tebal telah ia kenakan. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia membuka matanya, kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap, lalu ia menyalakan saklar lampu baca di sampingnya. Sinar lampu kuning menerangi sedikitnya sekitar tempat tidurnya. Sehun menoleh untuk memastikan sesuatu di ranjang sebelahnya.

Jongin tidak berada di atas ranjang.

Dengan mengumpulkan kesadaran, ia bangkit dan menyalakan heater yang berada di pojok kamar. Setelah memastikan Jongin tidak berada di kamar mandi atau bagian sudut manapun di kamar pada pagi itu, Sehun menyalakan ponselnya, sekitar jam 3 pagi.

Saat penghangat ruangan mulai bekerja sepenuhnya, Sehun keluar kamar dan menuju dapur yang berada di lantai yang sama untuk membuat segelas cokelat hangat, mungkin dapat membuka matanya hingga teman sekamarnya datang.

Lorong lantai 2 sangat sepi. Hanya ada lampu-lampu yang menyala dan tidak ada suara gaduh seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mungkin karena sebagian penghuni asrama sudah meninggalkan asrama pada Jumat malam untuk mempersiapkan libur natalnya.

Usai membuat secangkir cokelat hangat, Sehun duduk di kursi tinggi pada mini bar dapur itu dan mulai meminumnya perlahan. Cairan kental, manis dan hangat itu memasuki rongga mulutnya, menyebarkan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya.

"Rupanya hawa dingin membawamu kemari,"

Sehun menoleh ke kanannya, seorang lelaki berambut light brown yang mengenakan piyama _hello kitty_ berdiri, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu melangkah masuk ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu pada cangkir.

"Apa kau juga terbangun karena salju pertama?" tanya Sehun setelah meneguk cokelat hangatnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. "Iya. Teman sekamarku selalu tidur dalam keadaan dingin, dia tidak terbiasa dengan heater, ditambah dengan hawa dingin salju pertama, aku bisa membeku di kamarku."

Sehun terkekeh. Cara bicara lelaki itu sedikit aneh, bahasa Koreanya tidak bagus.

Setelah mengaduk secangkir kopinya, lelaki itu mengambil tempat duduk di kursi sebelah Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di lantai ini. Apa kau seseorang yang pindah dari lantai lain?"

Sehun menggeleng setelah menegak cokelat hangatnya, "Aku mahasiswa pindahan. Oh Sehun."

Lelaki itu terkejut, "Wah! Jadi kau mahasiswa baru yang sering dibicarakan mahasiswi penggosip ya?" cengirnya, "Well, namaku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan."

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, sejenak.

"Jadi, kau berada di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Di kamar nomor 309."

Ketika menyebutkan nomor tersebut, Luhan menyemprotkan kopinya, terkejut, matanya membesar, "Kau sekamar dengan seseorang yang menggunakan masker itu?"

"Ne. Aku sekamar dengan Jongin-hyung."

Luhan membersihkan sisa air kopi pada mulut dengan tangan kanannya, "Ku dengar, seseorang bernama Kim Jongin itu tidak pernah mendapat teman sekamar karena dia membayar lebih pada kampus untuk 2 ranjang sekalipun."

"Tapi aku menjadi teman sekamarnya, buktinya." Sehun sedikit membantah.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena beberapa kebijakan Dekan baru semester ini."

Alis kiri Sehun terangkat, "Jadi, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu dari Jongin? Eum.. maksudku, apakah yang dikatakan teman-teman sekelasku itu benar?"

"Tentang?"

"Dia orang yang tidak mendapatkan teman. Maksudku, apakah tidak seorangpun menjadi temannya?"

Sehun mendengar rumor yang beredar tentang Jongin. Dari fakta jika kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal, simpanan salah satu pengusaha kaya, selalu menolak berteman dengan seseorang, hingga memiliki sedikit gangguan jiwa pun beredar di kalangan mahasiswa fakultasnya.

"Yeah. Itu benar. Tetapi aku tidak tahu mana yang benar. Jongin yang menutup diri atau mahasiswa sini yang menjauhinya. Kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana rasisnya orang sini."

Sehun mengangguk, "Jadi hanya karena wajahnya saja, mereka menjauhi Jongin-hyung?"

"Aku orang China saja, masih banyak yang memandangku sebelah mata karena bahasaku aneh. Dan kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana dengan orang sini yang selalu mengutamakan penampilan lebih dari apapun, ketika melihat Jongin." tutur Luhan.

Sehun sejenak terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan Luhan. Ada benarnya juga. Sudah 4 hari sekamar dengan Jongin, Sehun menemukan fakta bahwa Jongin bukanlah orang yang memakai barang sembarangan. Semua perabotan, pakaian, elektronik hingga buku-buku koleksi Jongin pun berharga tidak murah. Lalu, Sehun dihadapkan dengan perilaku Jongin yang sering keluar dan kembali pada malam hari atau dini hari. Itu semakin membuat Sehun yakin, tentang rumor tersebut.

Luhan memecah keheningan, berkata, "Apa kau tidak mengunjungi keluargamu? Malam ini, malam natal, bukan?"

"Aku akan mengunjungi besok," sahut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas praktikum sebelum pulang ke China."  
>.<p>

.

Jongin kembali ke kamarnya dengan memanjat 3 lantai. Melawan hawa dingin yang menerjangnya terlebih saat dini hari. Melalui jendela yang tidak terkunci, ia dapat masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak berpenghuni sekitar jam setengah 4 pagi. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu melakukan itu. Ketika pintu utama ditutup dan hanya dapat dibuka oleh ketua asrama, ia harus memanjat jendela.

Ketika ia sampai dalam ruangan, ia mengamati ke sudut-sudut.

Sehun tidak berada di kasurnya, tetapi lampu baca kuning itu menyala.

Dengan cepat, Jongin menyalakan saklar lampu ruangan dan membuka lemari. Setelah memastikan Sehun tidak ada di kamar mandi ataupun di dalam ruangan tersebut, Jongin melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menggunakan baju tidur dengan cepat.

Pintu kamar terbuka ketika Jongin sedang memakai celana tidurnya.

Walaupun mengetahui Sehun telah berada di dalam kamar, Jongin tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sehun terbelalak mendapati Jongin membelakanginya dengan punggung telanjang berada tak jauh darinya. Ini pertama kali Sehun dapat melihat punggung seperti papan, milik Jongin, di depan matanya. Jongin segera memakai kaos hitam polosnya dan menutup pintu lemari, melemparkan pakaian kotor pada keranjang di sebelah lemari.

Sehun masih terpaku di dekat pintu.

Matanya turun ke bawah satu inci. Ketika Jongin telah berbaring dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya, Sehun tersadar dan melompat ke kasurnya. Dari balik selimut tebalnya, mata Sehun masih terjaga, dan mungkin, ia tidak dapat tidur dalam 1 jam kedepan.

.

.

Hanyang University memiliki sebuah peraturan yang melegakan bagi mahasiswa penghuni asrama tetap.

Mereka dibebaskan oleh peraturan ketat kampus setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Mahasiswa penghuni asrama juga dapat meninggalkan asrama pada dua hari tersebut untuk sekedar menginap di rumah keluarga atau kerabatnya, jika mereka telah menyelesaikan tugas akhir pekan masing-masing. Salah satu cara untuk mengurangi penat mereka akan tugas. Dan beruntungnya, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan bertepatan dengan malam natal, dan tentunya, natal, esok hari. Dan ketika pengumuman itu diumumkan, mahasiswa penghuni asrama bersorak gembira. Mereka akan menikmati natal mereka dan terbebas dari peraturan ketat kampus dan asrama mereka.

Siang ini, Sehun merencanakan untuk membeli tiket pesawat pada satu agen tiket tidak jauh dari area kampusnya untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga kecil kakaknya di Guangzhou dan membeli tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan esok hari. Beruntung, Hanyang memberikan libur 4 hari pada libur natal. Tuan Oh, ayah Sehun, sedang tidak berada di Korea Selatan. Pria paruh baya itu, sedang berada di Berlin, dimana Sehun masih mengenakan almameter sebuah kampus swasta disana beberapa hari lalu sebelum dipindahkan secara paksa ke Seoul. Nyonya Oh, ibunya, meninggal dunia ketika Sehun berada di usia 11 tahun. Jadi, ia hanya mempunyai Tuan Oh dan Amber Oh, yang sudah menyandang sebagai Nyonya Wu, 1 tahun lalu. Sehun merencanakan jika ia akan pergi ke China, mengisi liburannya dengan keluarga kakak perempuannya.

Tetapi, ia tidak dapat pergi ke rumah kakak iparnya begitu saja.

Son Seungwan menghubungi Sehun pada jam 8 pagi, jika ia sudah berada di Seoul sejak kemarin malam. Ketika Sehun berada di tengah alam mimpinya, perempuan itu menelponnya. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin memaki seseorang yang meneleponnya setelah 2 jam ia dapat tertidur, jam 7 pagi. Sehun tidak meladeni obrolan panjang Seungwan, ia menutup telepon dan mengirim perempuan itu sebuah pesan singkat berisi alamat dimana mereka akan bertemu siang ini. Dan, setelah itu, Sehun melanjutkan waktu tidurnya yang terganggu.

Pada pukul 11 pagi, Jongin terbangun karena suara gaduh teman sekamarnya. Mata Jongin menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya, mendapati Sehun sedang bergulat dengan isi kopernya. Mata Jongin menangkap lelaki itu dikelilingi oleh pakaian yang dikeluarkan secara paksa dari 2 koper besarnya. Di lantai, Sehun hanya mengenakan kaos longgar yang menutupi hingga pahanya dengan lilitan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Jongin masih berada di atas ranjang dan duduk disana ketika mulut Sehun mengumpat pada seseorang bernama Paman Lim. Seketika, Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menoleh secara tiba-tiba pada Jongin.

Sedetik kemudian, Sehun berkata, "Jongin-hyung, bisa pinjami aku celana dalam?"

Penuturan Sehun polos membuat mata Jongin membesar_. Sehun memakan kata-katanya sendiri_, pikir Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia kembali berbaring dan menutup selimutnya hingga ke atas kepala. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut hangat.

"Hyung…" Sehun merengek, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin dan mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin, "Paman Lim hanya mengepak celana dalam 8 buah dan aku belum sempat melaundry sejak aku kesini."

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia memiringkan badannya dan menghadap ke dinding, membelakangi Sehun.

"Hyung, bantu aku. Setengah jam bukan waktu yang cukup untuk ke mall dan membeli celana dalam."

"Kau bisa membeli di minimarket depan kampus."

Walaupun Jongin tidak melihatnya, Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak higienis, hyung. Ayolah."

_Lebih tidak higienis mana, celana dalam baru yang tipis di jual di minimarket atau celana dalam bekas, milik orang lain, meskipun, sudah dicuci bersih,_ batin Jongin.

"Sungguh. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat," seru Jongin dari balik selimut.

"Maka, akhiri perdebatan ini dengan kau meminjami aku celana dalam, hyung. Kupikir, ukuran kita sama."

Dengan kesal, Jongin menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak dari atas ranjang. Sengaja, menyenggol bahu Sehun dengan keras, membuat Sehun sedikit limbung tetapi tidak jatuh.

Jongin membuka lemarinya lalu melemparkan sebuah boxer merah ke arah Sehun, tepat mengenai wajah Sehun. "Ini yang terakhir kalinya kau berurusan denganku. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tak segan menendangmu keluar."

"Gomawo, hyung!" seru Sehun mengguncangkan tangan Jongin, dan dibalas Jongin dengan memutar bola matanya. Jongin menampik tangan Sehun kasar dan langsung melompat ke kasur, memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

"Sehun-oppa." Seungwan mengeluarkan suara lembut pada Oh Sehun, "Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu belum terlambat," Sehun menyeruput macchiato dari mug di hadapannya.

Seungwan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi dimana Sehun duduk, mereka hanya terhalang oleh meja bundar. Seungwan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas ungunya. Sebuah kotak berwarna hijau dengan hiasan pita merah di satu sudutnya, meletakkan di atas meja yang sudah ada beberapa dessert yang dipesan Sehun. "Ini hadiah natalmu," ujar Seungwan.

"Aku dengar dari Philip, kamu pindah ke Seoul dan kamu tak menghubungiku sekalipun. Kau membuat aku jantungan disana," ujar Seungwan penuh ekspresi.

Seungwan adalah kekasih Sehun, sudah 2 bulan mereka berpacaran. Tipikal perempuan yang digilai oleh lelaki manapun. Bertubuh tinggi proporsional, berkulit putih merona, dengan wajah yang dimimpikan seorang lelaki saat mimpi basah. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki ekspresi yang berlebihan, menurut Sehun.

"Yeah. Ayahku mengirimku kesini. Jika bukan dia, siapa lagi?"

"Ku pikir, kamu tidak masuk karena berlibur, ternyata, kamu pindah tanpa memberitahuku," Seungwan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sembari menyeruput ice americano.

"Semua aksesku, diketahui oleh ayah. Dia bahkan memegang kendali atas e-mail dan SNS-ku. Dan aku terkejut kamu bisa mengetahui nomorku yang baru."

Seulas senyum lebar terpatri pada wajah Seungwan, "Sebelum ke Korea, aku pergi ke China untuk membujuk Amber-eonnie, dan dia memberikan nomor barumu setelah aku membersihkan lantai, mencuci piring dan menjaga Zhuyi selama satu hari. Itu sangat merepotkan."

Sehun terkekeh, Seungwan mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Kamu kan seorang perempuan." sela Sehun.

"Tetapi, aku kan masih lama menjadi calon ibu rumah tangga, jadi kita bisa berjalan pelan-pelan untuk itu, Sehun-oppa."

Tangan Sehun terhenti ketika hendak meminum macchiatonya, "Hey. Aku tidak berbicara ke arah sana."

"Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya bukan bicara seperti itu dengan calon suamiku?"

Tiba-tiba, Sehun menyahut, "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa kau membolos untuk pergi ke Seoul?"

Seungwan mengangguk, "Iya. Aku membolos, mungkin aku akan pergi ke Berlin beberapa hari lagi dan mengurus kepindahanku ke kampus kamu, oppa."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu memegangi kedua pundak Seungwan. Menatap dua bola mata indah itu penuh keyakinan, "Aku tahu, impianmu adalah studi di luar negeri. Jadi, jangan pupuskan impianmu hanya karena aku. Arraseo?"

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak apa-apa selama berada di dekat oppa, aku kan hanya ingin dekat dengan Sehun-oppa. Lagi pula, daddy sudah memberiku ijin."

Seharusnya, Sehun tahu, sifat keras kepala dan tindak nekat yang melekat pada diri Seungwan menjadi salah satu masalah sendiri. Meskipun saat itu Sehun menerima Seungwan tanpa pikir panjang, melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir, untuk dirinya juga.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju. Kamu akan sulit berkembang jika terus bertumpu padaku, Seungwan-ah."

Walaupun dalam hati Seungwan kecewa, namun logikanya mengatakan jika Sehun berkata seperti itu karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu taksi dari luar, dan seketika jendela taksi terbuka menampakkan wajah Seungwan yang berseri sedang melambai kepadanya. Lalu, Sehun melambai kecil pada Seungwan dengan senyum tipis. Setelah taksi itu melaju dan semakin menjauh, Sehun berjalan ke zebra cross dan mulai menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Sore menjelang malam natal, digunakan orang-orang untuk menikmati salju pertama sebelum natal dengan berjalan di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka.

Ketika mata Sehun menelusuri area kampusnya yang berada di hadapannya hanya terbatas jalan besar, ia melihat Jongin berdiri di trotoar depan kampus, sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Jongin mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, memakai syal abu-abu gelap yang menutup sebagaian wajah hingga hidungnya. Lalu, tidak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah Maybach Landaulet putih, berhenti di depan Jongin. Seorang pria berumur akhir 30 tahunan turun dan membuka pintu belakang, disusul oleh Jongin yang masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa canggung.

Kening Sehun berkerut, "Jangan bilang, rumor itu benar adanya," lirih Sehun.

Lalu ia menarik ke atas zip mantel tebalnya ketika mobil itu meninggalkan area depan kampus. Ia menyebrangi zebra cross dengan beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya. Hendak menuju sebuah mall dan ke agen tiket, tentunya.

.

.

Jongin menegak habis isi botol soju di tangannya, lalu melempar botol di dekatnya. Walaupun pandangannya sedikit samar dan kepalanya menjadi berat, ia tetap meminumnya untuk menghangatkan badan dari butiran salju yang turun di area bukit itu, atau mengusir penatnya. Bukit hijau penuh dengan pohon-pohon kecil berjarak 2 meter diantaranya. Jongin duduk di antara dua pohon bertuliskan Kim Donghwan dan Kim Hyoyeon dengan lemas sejak 2 jam sebelumnya. Botol-botol soju kosong tergeletak di sekatnya, sedangkan dua bucket bunga di bawah dua pohon itu mulai tertimbun oleh butiran salju. Bola mata Jongin memerah, entah karena hawa dingin yang menusuk, efek dari soju atau ia sedang menahan tangisannya.

Jongin menangis tanpa suara dengan bahu sedikit berguncang dan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut klimis dengan setelan jas hitam datang dan berdiri di depan Jongin. Ia membungkuk sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tuan Kim, ini sudah jam 8 malam dan sudah saatnya anda pulang. Menurut ramalan cuaca, tengah malam nanti akan ada badai salju."

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam natal disini."

"Tetapi, ini perintah Tuan Minwoo, anda harus kembali sebelum jam 9."

Ketika pria itu mendekat Jongin dan hendak meraih tangannya, Jongin menghindar, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Siwon-ahjussi."

Siwon hanya membantu untuk Jongin berdiri. Selebihnya, ia berjalan di belakang Jongin dan hanya bisa melakukan itu meskipun Jongin terhuyung dan beberapa kali terjatuh, Siwon hanya membantunya untuk bangkit saja.

"Aku tidak ingin kerumah. Antarkan aku ke asrama," ujar Jongin ketika ia bersandar pada kursi penumpang.

"Tuan Minwoo sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda."

"Antar aku ke asrama atau aku akan melompat kabur."

Ancaman Jongin membuat Siwon bungkam, "Baik. Saya akan antarkan ke asrama."

.

.

Sehun hendak membuka pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk seseorang dari luar ketika ia hendak memejamkan matanya, setelah berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu asrama -yang masih tinggal- membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di ruang makan lantai 1. Sehun menyalakan saklar lampu, lalu berjalan menggunakan slippernya. Membuka pintu dengan pelan, dan matanya membesar mendapati tubuh lemas Jongin dipapah oleh seorang pria yang tadi membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jongin. Bau alkohol menguar dari tubuh Jongin. Jongin mabuk. Dan wajah Jongin tidak tertutup oleh apapun, itu pertama kalinya Sehun dengan jelas melihat wajah Jongin yang terpejam. Tidak ada masker atau syal tebal yang menutupi.

Ketika menyadari Sehun tidak berkutik, pria itu berkata, "Aku kesini untuk mengantar Kim Jongin ke kamarnya. Apakah aku bisa masuk sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk, tanpa berkata apapun, ia mundur satu langkah dan menggeser badannya, untuk memberi jalan pria itu. Setelah pria itu membaringkan tubuh Jongin di ranjangnya, ia bangkit dan mengecek meja belajar Jongin dengan cermat.

"Apakah Tuan Kim sering makan ramen akhir-akhir ini?" tanya pria itu pada Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang Jongin. Sehun melirik ke tempat sampah pojok kamar, dan ia baru menyadari, selain belum sempat melaundry pakaiannya, ia juga tidak sempat membuang tumpukan sampah.

"Tidak, ehn… mungkin tidak. Atau bisa jadi, jika Jongin-hyung membuang mangkuk ramennya di antara sampahku."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal, tersenyum kaku. Pria di depannya tegap dan berwibawa sedang memeriksa lemari dan bawah ranjang Jongin tanpa rasa canggung.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau pastikan agar Tuan Kim tidak memakan ramen?" pria itu berkata dengan hati-hati ketika menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit, "Memangnya kenapa jika Jongin-hyung memakan ramen?"

"Dia memiliki maag akut. Kalau begitu, bisa tolong jaga Tuan Kim untuk malam ini? Tuan Kim memaksa untuk kembali ke asrama, dan aku tidak bisa terus berada disini."

Pria itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama berwarna hitam dengan tulisan tinta emas. Sehun menerima kartu nama uluran dari pria tersebut, lalu melirik nama yang tertera disana. Choi Siwon. Lalu, ia juga mengeluarkan kartu kredit dan mengulurkan pada Sehun.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Tuan Kim," ujar Siwon, "Kalau begitu aku permisi." lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar dari luar dan pergi.

.

.

Melihat kucuran keringat Jongin di wajahnya, Sehun berkerut khawatir. _Suhu diluar sangat dingin, ditandai dengan penurunan suhu yang drastis, namun mengapa Jongin-hyung berkeringat? p_ikir Sehun.

Sehun yang masih terjaga dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sedikit khawatir ketika Jongin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jongin, kemudian memeriksa leher Jongin. Ia terkejut setelahnya. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi.

_Jongin-hyung demam_, pikir Sehun.

Sehun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil baskom dan mengisi dengan air hangat. Lalu, ia menyambar handuk kecil di lemari kecil dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun menaruh baskom air panas di atas meja, dan memeras handuk yang basah, melipatnya, meletakkan pada kening Jongin. Sehun menepuk keningnya ketika ia menyadari jika tidak ada obat yang dia punya.

_Ah! Luhan-hyung!_ pekik Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun bergegas keluar kamar sedikit berlari ke ujung lorong, mengetuk pintu 301.

Pintu tersebut terbuka setelah Sehun mengetuk 6 kali. Luhan muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah bantalnya –mata sedikit tertutup, rambut berantakan dan menguap tanpa henti-.

"Ada apa Sehun mengetuk kamarku jam segini?"

Luhan tidak menyadari jika lelaki di depannya itu terlihat panik, "Apa hyung punya obat penurun panas?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajarnya, setelah menemukan kertas pembungkus obat, ia kembali berjalan ke ambang pintu, "Ini. Kau bisa makan 1 pil saja dan gunakan setelah makan."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menyambar obat itu, "Gomawo, Luhan-hyung. Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu. Dan, semoga libur natalmu menyenangkan." Lalu, pergi.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Kupikir anak itu akan memberi kado natal untukku," gumamnya sembari menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Ikatan pita sebuah kardus kue di buka Sehun dengan cepat. Setelah itu, ia memotong sedikit bagian kue almond tersebut dan menaruhnya pada piring kecil. Lalu, Sehun menyambar air mineralnya.

Ia duduk di samping ranjang Jongin sembari mengambil handuk yang sedikit dingin, meletakkan ke dalam baskom. Jongin masih bergerak gelisah dan mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya dengan mata terpejam. Ketika Sehun hendak meminumkan obat, ia teringat jika Jongin mengkonsumsi alkohol sebelumnya. Sehun meletakkan obat di atas meja lalu bergerak gelisah.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku harus bagaimana!" pekik Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Sehun belum pernah mengurus orang sakit secara langsung, sebelumnya.

Tidak mungkin jika Sehun memberitahu penanggung jawab asrama. Bisa-bisa, Jongin dalam keadaan bahaya. Lalu, Sehun keluar dari kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka, di tangan Sehun, sekaleng susu murni yang hangat di genggamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka kaleng dan segera meminumkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin tidak menolak ketika cairan kental putih itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia meminum habis lalu Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin kembali. Ketika hendak menyuapkan kue almond, tiba-tiba Jongin bangkit lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya, dalam keadaan terpejam. Seketika itu juga, mata Sehun melebar, hidungnya mengernyit. Bau muntahan yang tercium sangat jelas membuat perutnya mual. Jongin memuntahkan isi perutnya tidak hanya mengenai baju dan celana Sehun, tetapi juga potongan kue.

"Astaga!" pekik Sehun.

Jongin kembali terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung di tempatnya.

Setelah Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya, dan tentunya, mandi.

10 menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin yang sepertinya ada muntahan lebih banyak di ranjang, pakaian, dan lantai. Melihat Jongin yang tidur tidak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti itu, Sehun membersihkan muntahan itu dengan selimut Jongin.

Setelah lantai, dan ranjang Jongin bersih dari muntahannya, Sehun mendekati Jongin dan mulai melucuti pakaian Jongin yang kotor. Dengan telaten, Sehun mengganti pakaian Jongin, lalu menggendong Jongin dan membaringkan di atas ranjang Sehun. Sehun tidak tega membiarkan Jongin tidur dengan ranjang yang penuh bau yang tidak enak.

_Sepertinya, aku harus membagi ranjangku dengan hyung untuk malam ini, _batin Sehun setelah melihat ranjang Jongin yang masih terdapat bekas-bekas muntahan.

Sehun berbaring di samping Jongin yang memeluk guling dengan erat. Lalu, Sehun menarik selimutnya pada Jongin dan juga dirinya, hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Sudah 20 menit Sehun terjaga, ia tidak dapat memejamkan mata. Terlebih, ada orang asing yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Ketika Sehun berbalik, wajah Jongin yang terpejam menjadi pemandangan utamanya. Entah kenapa, hatinya berdesir. Jika dilihat dari dekat, Jongin memiliki paras rupawan di balik bekas jahitan dan luka yang melintang di wajahnya.

Selama beberapa waktu, Sehun terpana dengan keadaan itu. Dia tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik. Lalu, Sehun memejamkan matanya sebisa mungkin.

"Eomma…"

Sehun membuka matanya ketika mendengar lirihan dari Jongin.

Bibir tebalnya bergetar, dan dahinya berkerut.

"Eomma…" Jongin bersuara kembali dalam tidurnya.

Jantung Sehun benar-benar akan copot ketika bibir tebal milik Jongin menempel pada bibir tipisnya, ketika Jongin tanpa sadar bergerak sedikit ke samping.

_Ya Tuhan! Ciuman pertamaku! _pekik Sehun dalam hati. _Meskipun aku memiliki Seungwan, tetapi, kami tidak pernah berciuman sekalipun._

Dengan cepat, Sehun sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongin ke samping hingga tubuh Jongin menubruk tembok dingin, Jongin masih dalam keadaan tidur dan menggumamkan ibunya tanpa henti.

Sehun menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya, mengelus bibir tipisnya secara berulang-ulang, dan menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan berbagai pikiran.

Ungkapan jika 'Alkohol itu musuh.' Itu benar, tetapi juga salah,_ 'Tidak hanya alkohol, yang menjadi musuh. Tetapi, susu adalah musuh.'_ pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**

**Terimakasih atas review, dan responnya!**

Maaf saya belum bisa membalas satu-satau, tetapi saya sudah membaca semua.

Apakah sudah ada yang bisa menebak alur ceritanya?

Disini, castnya ada om-om Shinhwa, Yeay!

Saya akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan :

- Jongin disini menjadi uke.

- Ini bukan fanfiction horror kok.

- Belum bisa menaikkan rate menjadi M karena belum saatnya. Hehehe.

- Sebenarnya, disini Jongin nggak terlalu terbully dengan kekerasan fisik, hanya dijauhi aja. Orang jijik, sama wajahnya.

- Wajah Jongin beneran luka, bukan pakai facepainting. LOL

- Kenapa disini Jongin nggak oplas, karena… chapter depan. Mungkin, disini, sudah bisa kira-kira kenapa dia nggak oplas.

**Terimakasih untuk :**

**Mizukami sakura chan – Bocah Lanang – Eviaquariusgirl – Jonginisa – Ulfah cuitty beams – Novisaputri 09 – Anjar W – Keepbeef chicken chubu – Nha Shawol – Hurufve – Sayakanoicinoe – Jihyunk 16 – Alternative universe – EXO 12 XLKSLBCCDTKS – Chotaein 816 – Ainurulnaf – Cheonsa 88 – Silver queen 88 – Death angel 94 – Jongin 48 – Yesaya mei – Afranabilah 19 – Oracle 88 – Evi rahayu 52 – Ouita – Ren choi – Hyura kim 5 – Asmayae – K1mut – Utsukushii 02**

**.**

**.**

Review juseyo?

Jika respon bagus, saya akan melanjutkan.

.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Etangled Heart**

By **punchjongin**

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – other**

**Fluff - Drama  
><strong>

Disclaimer** : I don't own all character used in fanfiction, but story is mine. I don't know them and I have no idea of their sexual orientation. There are just stories about Boys Love.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>_** :** Jongin hanya mengetahui bagaimana cara berpura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi wajah orang lain yang meliriknya, tidak mendengar apa perkataan orang lain terhadapnya. Itu caranya bertahan hidup. Dan, seorang Oh Sehun, mahasiswa pindahan datang, lebih sialnya, Sehun menjadi teman sekamar Jongin._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

**.**

Sehun tidak dapat tidur lelap, setelah bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Jongin. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi.

First kissnya, hanya untuk istri di masa depannya, seorang.

Bukan…

Untuk seorang lelaki. Perlu digaris besar, _lelaki._

Sehun bersumpah, ia masih straight ketika terakhir kali melihat blue film di laptop Philip.

Bertahun-tahun ia mempertahankan itu di tengah banyak godaan ketika berada di Berlin; pasangan yang memadu kasih tidak tahu tempat. Bahkan, ia menolak secara mentah-mentah ketika Seungwan meminta ciuman darinya, Sehun hanya mencium di pipi Seungwan, begitu sebaliknya. Padahal, Seungwan digilai banyak lelaki. Lelaki di kampus lamanya banyak yang memperebutkan perempuan Canada-Korea itu.

Tetapi… Apakah yang dialaminya baru saja adalah nyata?

'_Ya Tuhan!'_ Sehun mengacak rambut kasar.

Sehun terbayang-bayang kejadian yang menjijikkan tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati meja belajar. Ia berdiri di depan meja tersebut sembari menyentuh sebuah kartu nama dengan kartu kredit dengan nama Choi Siwon. Benaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan yang mendera. Ia menarik kursi kayunya lalu duduk disana.

Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, kurang dari kurun waktu seminggu, banyak perubahan signifikan terjadi di sekitarnya, terlebih dirinya. Sehun mengamati Jongin dalam cahaya remang, hanya lampu baca di atas meja samping ranjang yang menerangi kamar. Jongin bergelung tidur pulas di atas ranjang, seperti posisi janin di dalam perut. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat guling di sampingnya, menempelkan satu sisi wajahnya pada guling tersebut. Selimut tebal menutup hingga perpotongan lehernya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, susah. Entah kenapa setiap melihat sosok Jongin, ia tertuju pada ciuman itu. Salah satu cara terbaik adalah menghindari Jongin. Ya, menghindari Jongin, sebelum otaknya berpikir macam-macam. Semoga, Sehun dapat mengurangi sikap kepeduliannya yang sudah sangat melekat pada pribadinya.

.

.

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Pengelihatan pertama kalinya adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih tulang. Setelah menatap langit-langit kamar yang tampak sedikit berbeda, Jongin menoleh ke samping. Matanya melebar ketika ranjangnya berada di seberang tempat ia tidur sekarang. Jongin mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi, pening pada kepalanya sangat menusuk dan disekitar matanya berdenyut kecil. Jongin membuka mulutnya, hendak mengumpat, namun, tenggorokkannya terasa sakit dan kering. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ke meja samping untuk meraih sebuah gelas berisi air putih yang masih utuh, lalu mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk minum. Sesaat kemudian, gelas itu menjadi kosong, dan meletakkannya kembali. Kini, tenggorokkannya terasa lebih baik.

Merasa lebih baik, ia menumpu kedua siku tangannya untuk menahan badannya lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang. Mata Jongin kembali melebar melihat Sehun yang meringkuk di atas kursi kayu dengan dua kaki meneluk dan kepalanya tenggelam diantara kuncian kedua lengannya. Jongin terpaku sesaat.

_Sehun memberikan ranjang untukku?_

Hening sejenak. Pikiran Jongin berputar. Ia tidak dapat meningat apapun dan ingatan terakhirnya ketika berada di dalam mobil. Ingatannya buruk ketika alkohol menguasainya.

Sehun terbangun ketika mendengar kegaduhan kecil. Jongin menyenggol secara tidak sengaja gelas kosong hingga menggelinding di atas meja mengenai lampu baca.

"Eoh?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Sudah bangun?"

Jongin meletakkan kembali gelas lalu menyibak selimutnya. Dengan denyut kepala yang menyakitkan, ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju lemarinya, melewati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya.. Sehun mengikuti pergerakan Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dalam cermin berukuran 1x2m, Jongin memandangi pantulan dirinya. Tampilannya sangat kacau. Mata yang membengkak dngan kantung kantung mata tebal, bibir mengering dan mengelupas, terlebih hidung yang memerah. Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan sweater rajut abu-abu.

_Tunggu!_

_Sweater abu-abu? Seingatku, aku memakai kemeja hitam kemarin!_ Jongin menunduk dan mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir lebih.

Tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, _Oh! Jangan bilang… _

_Sehun!_

Tubuh Jongin tegang dan membeku selama beberapa saat.

Sementara itu, Sehun langsung turun ke lantai dasar ketika Jongin benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, membuatkan bubur untuk Jongin. Dia telah berada di lantai dasar dengan dapur kosong. Sehun berdiri diam di tempatnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau berdiri seakan ingin menelan kompor," seseorang menghampirinya dengan membawa cangkir putih kosong.

Sehun menoleh, mendapati seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang juga ikut dalam pesta semalam. Park Chanyeol. Mana mungkin Sehun lupa dengan seorang yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan penghuni asrama setelah menegak 3 botol soju.

Sehun melempar senyumnya, ketika Chanyeol mendekat.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, hyung?" tanya Sehun ketika Chanyeol menuang air putih dari kulkas.

Chanyeol meminum habis air putihnya, lalu mengangguk, "Ne. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan isi perutku," ujarnya sembari tertawa.

Sehun mengernyit, "Memang sebaiknya seperti itu, hyung. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menghabiskan 3 botol soju seorang diri."

Decakan kesal Chanyeol terdengar oleh Sehun, "Karena kau belum pernah merasakan apa itu skripsi. Skripsi akan membuatmu seperti berada di neraka," ujar Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan mencekik lehernya sendiri, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan di dapur?" lanjutnya.

"Ehn… Aku tidak bisa membuat bubur tetapi aku harus melakukannya," jawab Sehun dengan menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi kau membawa dirimu kesini hanya untuk semangkuk bubur?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol bergerak ke rak dapur lalu mengambil sebuah panci dan mengisinya dengan air, "Berhubung aku sedang muak dengan skripsi, akan ku ajari cara memasak bubur."

Sehun ragu, "B-benarkah? Apakah rasanya tidak buruk?"

Setelah menaruh panci di atas kompor, Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tidak suka, bibirnya mengerucut, "Kau meragukan masakanku? Biar begini, aku di urutan ke tujuh penghuni asrama yang pintar memasak."

Sehun mengernyit beberapa saat, terdiam, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Tidak ada salahnya mengandalkan Chanyeol, walau ia sendiri sedikit ragu dengan keahlian lelaki bermarga Park itu. Tetapi, tidak apa, lagipula, sepertinya mahasiswa yang masih tertahan di asrama, tidak akan keluar untuk membuat makanan sebelum bel jam makan di bunyikan, 1 jam lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku mengandalkanmu, hyung. Ayo kita mulai…"

.

.

Jongin membenci Natal. Baginya, Natal merenggut semua kebahagiaannya dan menjadikan Natal sebagai neraka pribadi.

Kebenciannya berawal ketika usianya menginjak 10 tahun dimana ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan itu semakin kuat dari tahun ke tahun. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan rencana natal karena ia tidak merayakannya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Jongin akan memilih untuk berdiam di makam kedua orang tuanya atau mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Tetapi, Natal kali ini sedikit berbeda. Jika ia tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk memutar musik Natal di rumahnya, berbeda dengan jam 10 pagi ini.

Lagu keceriaan Natal terdengar hingga ke kamarnya, itu karena beberapa speaker berada di setiap lantai, dan itu mengganggu telinga Jongin. Lagu Natal diputar dari ruang siar yang berada di lantai dasar, oleh seseorang. Nampaknya, si pelaku ingin membuat mahasiswa yang tertahan di asrama ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Natal, di tengah kesedihan mereka yang tidak dapat pulang kampung.

Jongin menenggelamkan kesibukan dalam counter strike online, salah satu game kesukaannya. Walaupun kepalanya masih pening dan tenggorokkannya panas dan sakit, ia tidak mengurungkan niatnya. Perutnya sangat perih, mengingat waktu terakhir dirinya makan adalah kemarin sore, ketika berada di rumahnya. Selebihnya, alkohol lah yang menguasai dirinya. Tetapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya untuk menghangatkan nasi instan dan menghangatkan tuna kaleng, sepertinya.

Bicara tentang alkohol, tiba-tiba kedua pipinya memanas hingga bersemburat merah, ketika teringat bahwa ia terbangun di ranjang Sehun. Jongin tidak mengingat apapun saat mabuk. Bagaimanapun, Sehun lah orang asing pertama yang -pasti- melihatnya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Ketika ia tengah asyik menyelesaikan misi untuk menembak zombie, tiba-tiba konsentrasinya pecah karena pintu kamar terbuka menimbulkan suara yang tidak pelan. Jongin membanting mousenya dan seketika, dirinya –dalam game- berubah menjadi zombie.

"Sial!" dengusnya.

Saat hendak menggerakkan mousenya kembali, sebuah nampan dengan semangkuk bubur dan air putih tiba-tiba berada di atas mejanya, tepat di samping laptopnya. Jongin menengadah dan langsung melihat senyum tipis seorang Oh Sehun.

Dan, Sehun dapat melihat wajah Jongin tanpa tertutup oleh kain apapun.

"Ini sarapan untukmu, hyung," bisik Sehun lembut. Lalu, Sehun mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin. Jongin menolak dengan kembali mengambil mission pada game.

Sehun mendesah kesal, "Kau harus memakan makananmu, hyung. Perutmu akan merasa lebih baik setelah memakan itu."

Jongin tidak sekalipun menoleh ke arahnya, _lelaki ini keras kepala sekali_, pikir Sehun. Sehun memutar otaknya,

"Apa hyung ingin kusuapi?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Jongin.

Terkejut dengan jarak wajah Sehun, wajah Jongin menjadi merah padam. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua mata Jongin, tangan kanan Sehun meraih gagang sendok lalu menyuapkan satu sendok bubur pada mulut Jongin yang terbuka.

Saat dirinya tersadar, Jongin melihat seringaian kecil dari bibir Sehun lalu, ia memundurkan tubuhnya, hingga kursi tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

_Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan! Bukankah aku akan menjauhi hyung,_ batin Sehun berkecamuk.

BRUK!

Jongin jatuh di hari Natal. Terlebih, mendengar lagu dari _Wizzard_ yang berjudul _I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday _yang entah kapan bertambah keras.

_Benar-benar sial,_ pikir Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia membantu Jongin untuk berdiri, namun, tangan Jongin menampik uluran tangannya. Jongin berdiri tanpa bantuan Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar akan menendangmu keluar," ancam Jongin, serius.

"Dan aku akan senang hati melakukan…"

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, menginterupsi, dengan nada dering khusus kakaknya, Amber Oh.

Alis Sehun terangkat, "….nya, hyung,"

Sehun beranjak dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, ia menyambar ponsel lalu menekan screen.

"_Hei Sehun,"_

"Ya, noona?"

"_Merry Christmas!"_

"Merry Chirstmas, too, noona! Jadi kenapa noona tiba-tiba menelponku pagi seperti ini?"

"_Hei! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Bukankah hari ini kau akan kesini? Apa kau sedang berada di airport?"_

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, "Ya Tuhan!"

Dengan menjepit ponsel yang menempel ditelinga dengan bahunya, Sehun meluncur membuka kopernya dan memasukkan beberapa potong baju.

"_Apa?"_

"Aku lupa –"

"_Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini kau akan ke sini! Hei! Kau selalu lupa dengan hari-hari penting!" cerocos Amber pada Sehun._

Begitulah Sehun. Ia sering lupa akan sesuatu. Entah meletakkan kunci, ponsel atau barang-barangnya, dimanapun. Dan, Sehun telah hidup dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan tidak menguntungkan itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"_Jam berapa penerbanganmu?" tanya Amber diseberang._

"Jam sepuluh lima belas, noona."

"_Butuh waktu sejam untuk sampai ke bandara, Sehun. Dan sekarang, jam berapa? Huh? Kau pergi ke airport dan cari penerbangan jadwal lain!"_

"Arraseo, noona. Aku akan melakukannya."

"_Jangan lupa isi perutmu dan pakai mantel tebal, disini, salju cukup tebal."_

"Baiklah, noona-ku yang cantik dan menjengkelkan. Aku akan segera tiba disana, hari ini juga."

"_Dan jangan lupa passportmu, Sehun! Aku sayang kau!"_

"Ye. Aku juga sayang noona," Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Amber sembari menutup kopernya.

Sesaat kemudian, Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan menaikkan alis kanannya, "Wae?"

"…Apa hyung akan tinggal di asrama selama libur Natal?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya."

Kemudian, Sehun tersenyum cerah, "Bagaimana jika melakukan sesuatu hal yang baru? Seperti ikut aku ke Guangzhou?"

_Sehun bodoh! Apa yang barusan kau katakan?_ Sehun merutuki dirinya.

Jongin tercenung. Sedikit tertarik dengan ajakan Sehun. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia menghabiskan waktu libur di Negara China. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik."

_Oh, syukurlah! Puji Tuhan!,_ Sehun lega.

Sehun kembali memasukkan beberapa komik dalam tas punggungnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi selama 3 hari, dan jangan lupa memakan buburmu. Obat demamnya ada di laci ini," Sehun menyentuh laci mejanya.

Tidak membersihkan tubuhnya, Sehun hanya mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian hangat dan mantel tebal. Beanie putih dengan rajut tebal menutup sebagian rambutnya, memakai boots kulit hangat. Ia menarik koper dan menyambar tasnya.

"Sampai jumpa hari Rabu, hyung!"

.

.

Pada sehari setelah Natal, seorang pria paruh baya perlahan memutar kursinya karena mendengar suara yang sangat marah. Di seberang meja besar dengan kayu berukiran Lee Minwoo – Direktur itu tampak lelaki muda dengan setelan jas yang memang tampak marah.

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Ahjussi lihatlah?"

Jongin melempar gulungan koran di hadapan Minwoo sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Dengan was-was, Minwoo meraih koran dengan tatapan penuh makna. Berita tentang Doosan Group menjadi headline berita bisnis pada halaman pertama.

_Pemilik Doosan Group Menyembunyikan Identitas Anak Tunggal Mereka_

_Menurut sumber terpercaya berinisial M.N.L, anak tunggal keluarga Kim tidak ikut menjadi salah satu korban pada kebakaran sebuah rumah pribadi keluarga Kim yang berada di Distrik Gangnam, yang beberapa tahun silam yang merenggut nyawa pemilik salah satu perusahaan rekonstruksi terbesar di Korea Selatan, beserta sebagian pelayan yang berada di dalamnya. Sumber menyebutkan bahwa anak tunggal tersebut masih hidup dengan menyembunyikan identitasnya di salah satu Perguruan Tinggi di Seoul…_

Mata di balik kacamata besarnya menyipit, ketika membaca berita itu.

Minwoo menarik napasnya, "Apa-apaan ini, kenapa orang itu memakai namaku," gumam Minwoo, lalu pria menatap Jongin dalam, "Aku tidak pernah memberikan wawancara eksklusif ini,"

"Tetapi kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang kejadian itu, selain aku. Dan di koran ini melakukan wawancara yang eksklusif dengan satu sumber, terlebih, mereka mengangkat kejadian yang sudah lama terjadi," ujar Jongin dengan dingin.

"Sungguh, Jongin. Kau bisa percaya kepadaku. Sementara ini, hindari perusahaan atau rumah hingga keadaan kondusif. Aku akan mengirim semua berkas yang harus kau kerjakan ke asramamu melalui Siwon."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bagaimana bisa, ahjussi? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya jika aku memiliki teman sekamar. Lagi pula kenapa anak itu harus sekamar denganku."

"Kau bisa menyuap anak itu, sementara kau melakukan pekerjaanmu di asrama. Selama itu, aku akan bernegosiasi dengan pengurus asrama agar kau dapat kembali menggunakan satu kamar."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Sungguh. Ini tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, kenapa semua tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Aku yakin, ada seseorang dibalik ini," Minwoo melanjutkan "Apakah ada orang dalam yang membocorkan ini keluar ketika mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mengetahui wajah dibalik masker seorang Direktur utama? Aku janji, aku akan menyelidiki semuanya."

"Ahjussi…" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Kau bisa mempercayakan ini kepadaku, Jongin. Seperti yang sudah kau lakukan selama bertahun-tahun."

.

.

Sementara itu, di salah satu sisi bagian Seoul, seorang pria tersenyum misterius setelah membaca headline berita pada salah satu koran Nasional sembari menghisap rokoknya.

.

.

"Hey, hyung." Sehun menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Bangunlah dan hirup aroma cokelat panas."

Sehun menyodorkan secangkir cokelat berbusa kepadanya. Chanyeol membuka matanya berat lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hei. Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak aku melihat hyung ketiduran," jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelap air liur mengering di dekat mulut dengan ujung sweaternya. Lelaki itu memutar kepalanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika menyadari dirinya tertidur di meja makan pada dapur lantai dasar di hadapan laptop yang menyala.

"Terimakasih, Sehun." Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Maksudku, sejak kapan kau di Seoul? Bukankah kau bilang akan ke China?"

Air wajah Sehun sendu, "Seluruh penerbangan ke beberapa wilayah di China dibatalkan karena sedang ada badai salju, dan diperkirakan seminggu lagi, baru akan ada penerbangan pertama."

"Lalu, apakah keadaan keluargamu disana baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menggerakkan jarinya di atas keyboard untuk mengedit beberapa kata pada skripsinya.

"Yeah. Mereka baik-baik saja. Lagipula, mereka sering mengalami hal serupa," jawab Sehun sembari mengangkat cangkirnya dan meniup teh hijaunya, "Kau benar-benar tidak pulang, hyung? Padahal kan, keluargamu berada di Seoul."

Chanyeol menggeleng setelah meminum sedikit cokelat hangatnya, "Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan skripsiku. Jumat besok, aku harus kembali pada dosen pembimbingku untuk konsultasi, dan hari Senin, sidang skripsi," balasnya sembari membunyikan tulang-tulangnya.

Sehun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, hanya mengambil tempat duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol. Melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang berantakan, Sehun penasaran bagaimana seniornya ini melewati hari-hari penuh skripsi. Rambut Chanyeol yang acak-acakan dan juga kantung mata tebal membuat Sehun sedikit mengernyit sendiri.

"Kau mengerikan, hyung. Seperti zombie,"

Chanyeol sempat berdehem pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun, "Yeah. Kau akan menjadi zombie jika kau mengerjakan skripsi sialan ini. Jadi, kau tidak kemana-mana?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Aku hanya makan malam dengan ayahku kemarin. Dia sedang di Korea, dua hari lalu, hyung."

_Dan, berkencan dengan Seungwan siang lalu_, tambah Sehun dalam hati.

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan dari mereka selanjutnya, lalu Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di luar kursi, "Aku akan ke supermarket di mall dekat sini, apa hyung ingin ikut? Mungkin, dengan sedikit berjalan-jalan, pikiranmu bisa segar untuk mengerjakan skripsi yang menurutmu sialan itu, hyung."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun, Chanyeol terdiam, mempertimbangkan ajakan Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku ikut."

.

.

_Liburan yang menyedihkan_, pikir Sehun.

Jika, ketika dirinya berada di Berlin dan mendapat hari libur, ia akan melakukan perjalanan yang menyenangkan di luar negeri seorang diri, itu dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sehun senang ketika melihat cap pada passportnya bermacam-macam warna dan tulisan dari berbagai negara. Namun, ketika terakhir kali ia pergi ke Eropa dan menetap disana selama dua minggu, yang menelan biaya hampir seharga mobil rata-rata, Ayahnya langsung mengambil tindakan ekstrem dengan mengirimnya ke tanah kelahiran dan memasukkannya ke dalam asrama kampus.

Sudah berulang kali Sehun mendapat teguran langsung dari Ayahnya, namun, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Saat tahun-tahun pertamanya kuliah pun, ia sempat diasingkan di China, namun, noona dan kakak iparnya memberi bantuan kepadanya, dan itu sampai pada telinga Ayahnya dan marah besar. Menarik kembali Sehun dan mengurungnya dalam asrama ketat di Universitas Berlin dengan penjagaan ekstra. Tetapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama, dan akhirnya, ia dilempar ke Korea, dan tidak mendapat fasilitas mewah oleh Ayahnya, lagi.

Sehun menjilat es krimnya ketika Chanyeol pergi melenggang di antara pengunjung mall. Sehun menarik napas kesal. Dia tidak akan pulang ke asrama dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat kerja noona-nya. Sehun menolak ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya. Dengan langkah lunglai, ia menaiki eskalator yang akan membawanya ke luar area mall dengan satu tas belanjaan penuh di tangan kirinya.

Ponselnya berdering beberapa kali ketika Sehun berada dalam eskalator. Ia tidak mengangkatnya dan mencari tempat untuk berhenti sejenak. Ketika ia melangkah keluar mall dan menepi di depan dinding kaca sebuah store, ia meletakkan kantong belanja di lantai dan menarik ponselnya keluar saku celana.

"Aku akan mati kedinginan di depan kampusmu," kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari Seungwan di seberang. Sehun memutar matanya malas, Seungwan akan menetap di Seoul hingga beberapa hari ke depan, itu artinya, Sehun akan berhadapan dengan Seungwan setiap harinya. Perempuan itu selalu menempel dirinya kapanpun.

"Halo?"

"Aku mendengarmu, Seungwan. Aku sedang berada di dalam mall sekarang."

"How dare you?! Kamu tega membiarkan pacarmu mati kedinginan disini sedangkan kamu berada di dalam mall bersenang-senang?"

_Ya Tuhan_, pekik Sehun dalam hati. Perempuan itu memang berlebihan.

"Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi,"

"Bagaimana menunggu 15 menit di suhu minus seperti ini? Bagaimana sih kamu!"

"Kalau begitu, masuk dan pesanlah cokelat hangat di café atau di minimarket dekat kampus."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku, Sehun-ie!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kamu membuatku gila, Son Seungwan!"

Sehun mematikan sambungan sepihak, lalu, tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyambar kantong belanja dan bergegas menuju kampusnya.

.

.

_Benar_.

Son Seungwan sedang meringkuk kedinginan di depan pagar Hanyang University. Wajah perempuan itu ditenggelamkan di antara kedua kakinya yang berjongkok di trotoar.

Sehun berdiri di depan perempuan itu dan menggeleng pelan. Perempuan ini benar-benar nekat, pikirnya.

"Hei. Berdirilah,"

Ketika mendongak, wajah Seungwan yang tadinya tidak berekspresi, kini, mengulum senyumnya cerah lalu berdiri.

Sehun meletakkan kantong belanjaannya dan membalutkan syal rajutan tebal miliknya di sekeliling leher Seungwan, lalu memakaikan beanie tebal dan sarung tangannya.

Selama beberapa detik, Seungwan terpana dengan perlakuan hangat Sehun, ia mengangkat kepala, dan mengucap syukur atas hal itu. Kemajuan dalam hubungannya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan yang kini telanjang, "Kajja. Aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel,"

Seungwan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari terakhir liburmu denganmu saja. Ayo kita masuk ke asramamu."

Sehun menarik tangannya kembali dan memasukkan ke dalam kantung mantel tebal, "Tidak bisa. Asrama laki-laki tidak boleh ada perempuan masuk,"

Seungwan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, masuk ke dalam sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko berat."

"Sehun-ie…" Seungwan menggelayutkan kedua tangannya di lengan Sehun dengan manja.

Air wajah Sehun berubah menjadi serius, "Tidak, Son Seungwan. Aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel atau aku tidak akan menemuimu selama kamu di Seoul."

Seungwan mengangkat alis lalu wajahnya berbinar, "Kalau begitu, piggyback ride, please."

Sehun membungkuk dan bersiap di depan Seungwan, "Cepat. Sebelum aku mati kedinginan."

Dengan cepat, Seungwan memeluk punggung Sehun dan Sehun mengunci badan Seungwan dalam gendongannya. Lalu, perempuan itu menyambar kantong belanjaan Sehun.

"Kajja!" pekik Seungwan gembira.

"Diamlah, Seungwan. Atau aku bisa terpeleset salju."

Tanpa, mereka sadari, Jongin melihat itu ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam, menarik kopernya, "Bukankah anak itu berkata jika ia pergi ke Guangzhou?" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**

Terimakasih atas review, follow, favorite dan responnya!

**Happy New Year, 2015! **

**.**

**.**

Review juseyo?

Jika respon bagus, saya akan melanjutkan.

.

XOXO

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW:**

Blanxpace : Hehehe. Saya suka Jongin jadi uke. Entah sama Sehun, Yifan atau Chanyeol. Oh iya. Akan segera diperbaiki, makasih ya infonya!

Narexo : Iya nggak apa-apa. Terimakasih ya!

Summerpixxie : Haha! Thankyou summer pixxie! I prefer Jongin as an uke character rather than seme. Maybe, the reader knows Jongin/Kai probably not all he seems on stage/reality.

Lee Yeon Rin : Hehe. Sabar yah. Memang kebanyakan KaiHun, tetapi, saya lebih prefer Kai sebagai uke. Ehn… semacam itu sebenarnya.

Jungdongah : Oke! Nggak sampai seminggu kan? Hehe.

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu : Mungkin memang nggak terlalu ngeri; bagi kita, tapi di Korea, kalau kamu nonton Hello Counselor, sedikit banyak tahu kenapa saya buat begini. Mereka sangat rasis. Mata warna biru aja, dan kulit albino aja mereka sebut monster.

Sukmawindia : Iya. Sehun memang baik hati (?) Entah, saya nggak yakin nyatanya :p

Anonime 9095 : Hehehe terimakasih ya! Iya tebakan kamu ada benarnya.

Araaa : Yup! Kalau Jongin terlalu uke, aneh menurut saya pribadi.

Cute : Sip! Makasih ya masukkannya, akan di edit lagi biar nggak terlalu detail ^^

Kamong Jjong : Iya. Black and White couple.

Kamjong 96 : Misteri dunia lain (?)

Laxyovrds : Semoga semakin penasaran hehe.

Ren Choi : Iya tuh. Di FF ini pengen buat fluff tapi, kayanya gagal deh.

Rofi Mpvshawol : Duh. Nggak bisa bayangin Jongin seme. Kalau Kai sih, bisa. Wah! TV series itu? Akan saya tonton segera. Penasaran.

Eggu Rizqiana R : Oh ya. Kalau keduanya dingin, nanti semakin susah. Fanfiction lain dalam editing.

Thedolphinduck : Ini HunKai kok ^^ Sayangnya, nggak. Disini, akan saya buat straight semua. Maaf ya ^^

ZeeKai : Bisa! Akan ada member Soshi, mungkin.

Deushiikyungie : Hehehe sip semoga baca terus !

Babywolf Jonginnie Kim : Iya next

Snowy 07 : Darimana coba?

Little Dark Wolf 99 : Hayo gimana? Di ff ini saya buat straight semua, biar lebih enak gitu HunKainya.

LM90 : Iya. Mana ngaku pula kalau underwear nggak pernah dicuci. Sip. Udah akan mulai kok konfliknya.

M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers 11238 : Iya! Makasih!

Jihyunk 16 : Hahaha nggak kemayu, agak manja aja.

Afranabilah 19 : Ya, bisa jadi seperti itu. Apa hormone dewasanya lebih tinggi Jongin daripada Sehun. Ehem..

Jongin 48 : Ayah Jongin udah meninggal.

Jonginisa : Cie tidur sekasur sama Jongin. Nggak sampai semalam sih.

Evi Rahayu 52 : Oh nggak kok. Masa Luhan naksir Sehun. Disini, gay belum terlalu di terima penuh. Ehn? Wu Yifan? Hahaha! Semoga, tetapi, akan rate T dulu.

Putrifibrianti 96 : Iya. Tau tuh Sehun mata keranjang.

Hyura Kim 5 : Makasih ya! Tebakan kamu benar!

Oracle 88 : Bukan. Udah uke, simpanan pula hahaha.

Askasufa : Hahaha. Akan ada alasannya kenapa Sehun berat putus sama Seungwan/Wendy.

Vioolyt : Iya benar tuh! Terimakasih!

Ainurulnaf : Setiap malam Jongin ke taman lawang. Pohon itu, semacam makam disana. Jadi, ada gundukan di bukit da nada pohon yang tercantum nama si jenazah. Saya ambil makam karena di beberapa KDrama mereka pakai setting itu. Bukan Kim Minwoo, tapi Lee Minwoo ^^

Yesaya Mei : Hahaha, iya sih, tapi disini, jabatan Siwon bukan cuma guardian Jongin kok.

Novisaputri 09 : Memang begitu seharusnya hehe.

KaiNeiris : Iya tebakan kamu benar!

Eviaquariusgil : Benar. Bingung ya yang mana yang uke? Hehe. Di chapter ini, udah saya tunjukin beberapa sifat lain Jongin loh.

Sayakanoicinoe : Sip!

Nha Shawol : Yup, tebakan kamu benar!

Utsukushii 02 : Iya! Sip!

Maya Han : Makasih!

Mizukami Sakura Chan : Tuan Minwoo? Di chapter ini sudah ada sedikit bocoran.

Asmayae : Iya. Anak orang kaya. Akan di lanjut segera, kurang editing.

Silverqueen 88 : Hehehe. Memang sengaja bikin alur penasaran, entah berhasil atau enggak.

Cheonsa 88 : Iya uke nya Kai.

Deathangel 94 : Muka Jongin luka.

Ouita : Yep! Makasih ya!

Afranabilah 19 : Bukan horror kok.

Anjar W : iya, memang sengaja nggak oplas nih.

Hurufve : Semoga beda dan nggak gagal ya chara nya hehe.

Alternative Universe : Yeah! Makasih ya!

EXO 12 XLKSLBCCDTKS : Yup! Nonton film horror juga ya? Hehehe.

Exoxoxoxo : Iya. Akan di update cepat, dalam editing aja. Saya sudah add wechat kamu. Sudah kamu lihat?


End file.
